Many vehicles today include onboard camera systems that provide an occupant of a vehicle a more detailed view of the areas outside the vehicle. Such areas outside of the vehicle may be difficult or impossible for the occupant to see from his normal seated position (usually, the driver seat). One such onboard camera system might employ a back-up camera, allowing a driver of the vehicle to view an area behind the vehicle that is much larger in scope than the area that can be seen by the driver through the rear window of the vehicle. Generally, these onboard camera systems are limited to a single, non-configurable, wired camera that is built into the vehicle hardware. This type of camera is commonly a back-up camera, providing only a view of the area directly behind a vehicle.
Accordingly, it is desirable to configure and use multiple wireless cameras onboard a vehicle, and to view their output on an in-vehicle display. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.